Malas hierbas
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Arya tiene una capacidad innata de conseguir que sus hermanos pequeños la sigan y la ayuden con sus mayores locuras. Este fic participa en el Reto#77 Sorteo de historias del foros Alas negras, Palabras negras.


**N/A:** Pues aquí llego con un nuevo reto cumplido. Ha sido muy divertido, aunque me ha costado ya que como parece ser habitual últimamente, mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones. Aún así espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Ey, ey ey. No soy el asesino literario más popular de estos días. Así que las cartas de amenaza a él por favor.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#77 Sorteo de historias del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. Y el principio de este fic pertenece a : Dani Valdez.

* * *

Arya se giró para comprobar si sus hermanos la seguían. En efecto, Bran caminaba justo detrás de ella y Rickon iba un poco más atrás. Les hizo un gesto para que permanecieran en silencio. Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino y Arya no quería que nada saliera mal. Lo había planeado todo concienzudamente y lo había repasado con sus hermanos varias veces antes de ponerse en marcha pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa. Podían acabar en serios problemas si sus padres o sus hermanos mayores llegaban a enterarse de lo que se disponían a hacer. Empujó la puerta con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista. Era el momento de llevar a cabo la parte crucial de su plan.

Miró a izquierda y derecha. No había nadie. Empujó con el culo la puerta y apoyó las manos en la pared, Bran y Rickon pasaron por el hueco de sus brazos y salieron fuera, una vez ahí llevaron un par de rocas grandes y las pusieron de tal forma para que la puerta no se cerrase con ayuda de Arya. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la los establos a por las hierbas que crecían y cogieron todas las que pudieran cargar entre los tres.

Para volver a la Sala de Planificación, como la había bautizado Arya, decidieron coger el camino más largo. Uno por el que pasaban los criados, que no les dirían nada, aún así fueron con cuidado. Ya les había pasado más de una vez el no ser cuidadosos y que uno de los criados fuera a avisar a alguno de sus padres y no pudieran llevar al cabo el plan.

Esta vez sin embargo tuvieron mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. Caminaban en fila india: Arya la primera vigilando el frente. Rickon al ser el más pequeño iba en medio, ya tenía bastantes problemas con llevar las hierbas sin que se le cayeran y Arya no había quería cargarle con más trabajo del necesario. Bran iba cerrando la marcha. Al principio se había quejado ya que al ir a por las hierbas iba justo en medio. Pero Arya le había dicho que era porque si les pillaban a la ida Rickon podía hacer de señuelo, sin embargo a la vuelta Arya necesitaba un par de ojos fieles a su espalda para dar la voz de alarma en caso de necesidad. Y al expresarlo así, Bran se había dado por satisfecho.

-Viene alguien-dijo de pronto Bran en un susurro.

Arya aceleró la marcha, ya quedaba poco para llegar a su habitación y no quería que les pillaran. No ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Solo tenían que llegar al final del pasillo, girar a la derecha y estarían a salvo. Ya quedaba menos.

-Han pasado de largo. Estamos solos-volvió a susurrar Bran.

Arya se paró antes de girar. Ya habían pasado la primera parte crucial del plan: coger las hierbas. Ahora tocaba la segunda: llegar a su habitación-pasando por la de Robb-sin que les pillaran. Fueron caminando poco a poco hasta la puerta, que para su desgracia, estaba entre abierta. Y por la luz y las voces, Robb estaba dentro con alguien más, posiblemente Theon o Jon.

-Rickon, te necesitamos.

Rickon asintió con la cabeza. Solo tenía dos años pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando su hermana le pedía ayuda con ese tono de voz. Le dio la mitad de las hierbas a Arya y la otra mitad a Bran y entró en la habitación de Robb. El efecto fue inmediato, las voces cesaron y Rickon empezó a llorar y patalear.

-¡Rickon! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Robb asustado.

-¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Bran?-se escuchó la voz de Jon.

Arya y Bran se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta la habitación de Arya. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta con pestillo para que no les molestaran y se sentaron en el suelo.

-De prisa, no creo que tengamos más de cinco minutos.

-¿Y si el plan no funciona?-preguntó Bran.

-Funcionará-dijo Arya.-Quita todas las hojas y ponlas en el zurrón.

Fueron lo más deprisa que pudieron. Y cuando Bran hubo terminado fue a lavarse las manos en el lavado de Arya.

-Ahora ve a tu cuarto y no te muevas hasta que Jon y Robb vayan hasta ahí. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-No soy un niño pequeño, no necesito que me repitas las cosas.

Bran abrió la puerta y salió. Gracias al griterío de Rickon no se le escuchó. Arya siguió recogiendo las hojas y metiéndolas en el zurrón. Cuando todas estuvieron metidas, cogió las ramas y las tiró por la ventana. Luego se sentó al lado de la puerta y esperó.

Tal y como pensaba escuchó los pasos de Sansa caminando altivamente por el pasillo, irritada por los gritos de su adorable hermano pequeño al que seguramente había molestado su hermano mayor.

-¡Sansa déjame!-escuchó la voz de Bran.-Te digo que yo no he sido. Suéltame de una vez. ¡Sansa!

Cuando los gritos de Bran y Rickon se mezclaron Arya salió de su habitación y corrió a la de su hermana. Tal y como había previsto, no había nadie. Por lo que no le costó mucho abrir los pies de la cama y poner las hierbas ahí. Luego puso un montón debajo de la almohada y dejó algunas por el suelo. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino recordó que no había abierto la ventana, por lo que se apresuró a hacerlo y salir de la habitación. Corrió a la suya y escondió el zurrón debajo de su cama. Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado un poco fue a la habitación de Robb.

En ella estaban Robb, Sansa y Bran discutiendo: Sansa le echaba la culpa a Bran de los gritos de Rickon y Robb intentaba que Bran confesara, en caso de que tuviera algo que confesar. Pero Bran estaba ocupado peleando con Sansa como para hacer caso de Robb. Mientras Rickon seguía en el suelo, pataleando con Jon a su lado intentando que se calmara.

-¿Se puede saber a qué vienen estos gritos?-dijo la chica fingiendo enfado.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué te han hecho tus hermanos mayores Rickon?

El pequeño se levantó y fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermana.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar fuera? Bran ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a coger el arco.

Y ante la estupefacción de los mayores Arya se llevó a Bran y Rickon de la mano a jugar. Sansa y Robb se miraron extrañados, luego Sansa se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Jon se levantó mirando la puerta por la que habían salido sus hermanos y después miró a Robb.

-A mi no me mires. He vivido lo mismo que tu.

* * *

Un atronador grito resonó por el pasillo. Robb abrió la puerta el primero, armado con su recién afilada espada y corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la habitación de Sansa.

Rickon y Bran no querían levantarse, al igual que Arya. Pero los tres salieron de sus habitaciones y fuero detrás de Robb. Rickon todavía cabeceando por el sueño, Arya no le había dejado dormirse hasta muy tarde para que no se delatara por la mañana.

En la habitación de Sansa reinaba el caos, la chica estaba sentada a los pies de su cama con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando y tirándose de los pelos, sus damas no se atrevían a acercase a ella. Ya lo habían intentado para tranquilizarla y no había manera. Robb había dejado la espada en el suelo e intentaba por todos los medios que Sansa le contara el motivo de aquellos gritos.

Cuando por fin consiguió que Sansa le mirara tenía la cara con ronchones rojos que contrastaban con su pálida piel. También tenía algunos granos en la cara los brazos y las piernas, aparte de arañazos por todo el cuerpo que se había hecho ella misma por los picores. Los ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre. Rickon se asustó tanto que salió corriendo de la habitación, chocando con sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sansa a qué vienen esos gritos?

Ned y Cat, que habían entrado algo molestos por los gritos, se calmaron al ver que la situación no era tan grave. Aunque ninguno dijo nada, ya que sabían que para Sansa sí que lo era.

-Cariño, no pasa nada-dijo Catetlyn acercándose y hablándole con una voz dulce.-Solo es una reacción alérgica.

Las sirvientas salieron después de hacer una reverencia como alma que lleva el diablo. Al ver que Sansa había dejado de comportarse como un demonio, ya podían ir a por las cremas y ungüentos que necesitaban para que se le pasara la alergia.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Si ya no me acerco a ningún lado, ¿cómo es que tengo esto?

Ned se acercó a la ventana y miró por fuera, no había ningún árbol con la hojas que le daban alergia a Sansa cerca. Y el viento no había sido tan fuerte durante la noche como para que las hojas hubieran podido entrar. Cerró la ventana y miró a Bran y Arya, que parecían mortalmente tranquilos ante la situación. Lo normal hubiera sido que Arya no parara de reírse y la hubieran tenido que echar de la habitación. Pero por una vez ese no era el caso, a Ned le hubiera gustado pensar que era porque si hija se estaba empezando a comportar por fin, pero mucho se temía que la razón de su tranquilidad no iba por ahí.

Abrió la cama de Sansa por completo y vio que había muchas hojas a los pies de la cama. Volvió a mirar a sus hijos menores y vio cómo se rascaban disimuladamente las manos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Cat le miró en una muda pregunta y Ned asintió. De lo que ninguno de los dos se percató es que justo en ese momento Sansa miró a sus hermanos. Y lo entendió todo.

Como su una fuerza sobrehumana se hubiera apoderado de ella se levantó y fue a por Arya con toda la intención de matarla, acompañando su mirada asesina con un grito asesino. Robb la sujetó a tiempo y Arya y Bran salieron corriendo de la habitación. En mitad del pasillo encontraron a Rickon con Jon, cogieron al pequeño cada uno de un brazo y echaron a correr.

-¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Arya Stark en tu vida estúpida hermana mayor!

El grito de Arya se escuchó por todo el pasillo, por encima de los renovados gritos y lloros de Sansa. La chica giró por el pasillo y corrió con sus dos hermanos a esconderse.

Ahora venía la tercera parte crucial de plan. Esconderse hasta que Sansa se hubiera calmado y esperar que sus padres no les regañaran demasiado. Al fin y al cabo había sido idea de ellos. Ellos eran los que le habían dicho que aprendiera a lidiar con su hermana a su manera. No podían enfadarse con ella, para una vez que seguía al pie de la letra su consejo…

* * *

¡Ta-chan! ¿Qué tal?

Dani, espero que te haya gustado como ha seguido tu historia. No sé si es lo que tenías pensado, pero desde el primer momento vi una travesura de Arya y no me pude resistir jeje.


End file.
